fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Christianity
Still I have to wonder how if there's no Chrsitianity in the FMA world, how the notion of "seven deadly sins" came into being. Hohenheim even confronts Father, saying "Those are the 7 deadly sins of man" like it was established somewhere by some sort of morality lesson, and I was always fairly certain it's a purely Christian idea. Tommy-Vercetti 20:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Although the idea of the 7 deadly sins has been institutionalized by Christianity, the notion of morality and of 'human vices' in and for itself its definitely not a Christian idea. I agree this may come across as a sort of plot fault (and it may be considered as such), but it doesn't mean that, in FMA's world, it cannot have come into being by different traditions and theories. If the case of "this idea is from our world and it can only be derivated from this douctrine structure" was to be respected in FMA, there would be quite a lot of other problems, such as: why the year would be 12 months long (which is a Greek heritage), or even if there's Kabala in FMA's world, since the illustration in Ed's portal comes from the Kabala. For me, it's enough to say that not everything in FMA is completely original and that there's some ideas which were taken from our own knowledge and that, even though they are in FMA's world, it doesn't mean they have the same origins as the ones in our world. So, therefore, they have the stablishment of the 7 deadly sins, but it doesn't mean that they're a 'part of christianity' in FMA's world, just because they are in ours. Arakawa haven't stablished the origins of such ideas as she hasn't many others as well and, though I share the same curiosity, Tommy, I guess we'll have to be content with just knowing it was a 'free use' by Arakawa. :( Turdaewen 20:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't consider it a plot fault per se, more just a way to progress the story. I agree with you that there can be unexplained things that exist in our world in a different way. Also, looking at any fictional piece will have "plot holes" that need to be put in purposely for the sake of the story. For example, films that take place in a different country, but no one speaks the language, such as Conqueror of Shamballa where all the Germans speak Japanese. It doesn't make sense, but it has to be done for the sake of the story. Fullmetal Fan 22:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm sure there would be a lot more things like this if we thought about it. Just in the first chapter Edward tells the story of Icarus, but why would he know Greek mythology in a world with no Greece? Fullmetal Fan 00:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't consider it to be a plot fault either... But I think people could even consider it as one. Turdaewen 00:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Madame Christmas While I suspect that Christmas comes from Chris Mustang's name? How would the play on words even work if there is no holiday of Christmas, or any existence of Christ? I haven't read the manga, is "Madame Christmas" only her nickname in the 2009 show?Baggins (talk) 14:16, July 31, 2018 (UTC)